My Fiancee
by Ghifia Kuraudo
Summary: Naruto harus menjalani tuntutan keluarganya. Dia juga harus mendapatkan gadis yang sudah ditunangkan dengannya sejak kecil kalau dia ingin kembali seperti semula. RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Tunangan

"A-apa!" Ucap seorang pemuda dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Ya, begitulah." Seorang pria yang terlihat sangat berwibawa kembali meminum teh hijau yang sudah disediakan oleh wanita yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini adalah tuntutan keluarga Uzumaki. Hal yang bersifat turun-temurun seperti ini, kau harus menjalaninya, Naruto." Ujar wanita itu, menatap anak tunggalnya yang terlihat semakin lemas.

"_Otou-san_, _Okaa-san_, itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal!" Cetus pemuda itu, berusaha mengelak ucapan orangtuanya.

"Tapi, sekarang kau lihat saja penampilanmu." Ujar pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum sambil melihat penampilan anaknya yang berbeda.

"Hm, betul. Kau juga semakin tampan, dan lagi, kau harus menemukan gadis itu kalau kau ingin kembali seperti semula." Wanita berambut merah panjang itu menyeringai senang ditambah raut wajahnya yang jahil.

"Hah," Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu, mata biru safirnya terlihat berkilat semangat –walau sebagian dari dirinya sangat malas berurusan dengan hal seperti ini.

_**Disclaimer**__ : Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Warning**__ : Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Typos, dan yang lainnya._

_**Pairing **__: NaruHina ^^_

.

_~Special Fic for my lovely best friend~_

.

_**Chapter 1**__ : Tunangan_

.

.

**My Fiancee**

Seorang gadis berambut biru tua lembut terlihat berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya. Mata berwana ungu keabu-abuan miliknya melirik keadaan disekitarnya. "Hah." Gadis itu menghela nafas lega mengetahui bahwa sekolah tempat ia menuntut ilmu masih sepi –hanya ada beberapa murid saja yang baru datang. Gadis itu merapihkan kemeja putih yang dibalut _blazer_ coklat dan rok coklat tua bergarisnya.

Gadis itu memasuki kelas yang berpapan 2-B yang digantung di samping pintu kayu yang terlihat mewah itu. Segera saja ia duduk dibangkunya paling belakang dekat jendela yang terlihat nyaman baginya. Senyuman menawan terpahat diwajah manisnya. Yah… dia sangat lega karena teman-teman sekelasnya belum ada yang datang. Itulah kebiasaannya; berangkat pagi untuk menghindari tatapan-tatapan para murid di sekolahnya.

Gadis itu berpikir kalau ia sebaiknya pindah sekolah untuk menghindari tatapan para murid di sekolahnya. Tapi, kalau dipikirkan lagi, itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Masa cuma karena orang-orang sering memandanginya, dia mau pindah sekolah?

Masalahnya adalah gadis berwajah manis dengan sifat yang lemah lembut itu sangat pemalu. Lebih tepatnya, sangat-sangat amat pemalu. Dia heran, kenapa dirinya sangat suka dilihat seperti itu apalagi khusus untuk kaum adam yang sangat suka menatapnya seperti ingin memakan dirinya hidup-hidup. Oh ayolah, apakah dirimu belum tahu, kalau kau sangat manis?

"_Ohayou_ Hinata-_chan_!" Seru gadis berambut merah muda pendek sebahu, menyadarkan lamunan gadis berambut biru itu.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_san_." Ucap Hinata Hyuuga –gadis berambut biru panjang itu.

"Hinata-_chan_, kenapa kau selalu berangkat pagi seperti ini?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang diikat satu tinggi yang juga mendekati Hinata.

"Eh, i-itu…" Gadis itu tampak bingung ingin menjawab pertanyaan temannya.

"Sudahlah Hinata-_san_ tidak usah dijawab." Potong gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua yang sudah berdiri di samping Hinata.

Teman-temannya –Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, dan Tenten terlihat menghela nafas menyadari kebiasaan temannya itu tidak pernah hilang.

"_Ohayou_!" Sapa sekumpulan pemuda yang memasuki kelas itu.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_!" Sapa pemuda berambut mangkok beralis tebal yang mengahampiri mereka.

"_Ohayou_ Lee." Balas Sakura agak malas karena pemuda beralis tebal itu sangat suka sekali menggangunya.

"Hey! Kalian sudah tahu belum?"

"Tentu saja belum!" Potong Tenten kesal melihat temannya beralis tebal itu menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh.

"Aku 'kan belum selesai berbicara Tenten-_chan_." Sungut Rock Lee –pemuda itu, pundung di pojokkan kelas dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Katanya ada murid baru lho!" Seru pemuda berambut coklat melanjutkan perkataan Lee yang belum selesai.

"He? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal aku belum mendengarnya! Sial aku keduluan! Kiba, kau curang!" Rutuk Ino, gadis itu kesal karena yang pertama mendapat info sepenting itu –menurutnya– bukanlah dia.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku?" Tanya Kiba, kemudian dia melempar senyumannya pada gadis berambut biru yang hanya melihat teman-temannya saja. "Ohayou Hinata-_chan_!"

"Ohayou Kiba-_kun_." Ucap Hinata, sepertinya dia agak tidak nyaman.

"Kau berlebihan Ino-_san_." Ucap gadis berkuncir empat ikut turut dalam pembicaraan tersebut.

"Eh? Temari-_san_? Kenapa ada di kelas ini?" Tanya Chouji –pemuda berbadan gempal itu juga ikut masuk kedalam kerumunan itu, sesekali ia memekan kripik kentang yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Tentu saja, karena Temari-_san_ ingin bertemu Shikamaru-_kun_!" Ucap Lee yang sudah selesai dengan acara pundung di pojokan kelasnya.

"Jangan membawa namaku dalam pembicaraan kalian." Ucap pemuda yang duduk tidak jauh dari sekumpulan orang-orang itu, dia menguap malas.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ramai seperti ini?" Tanya pemuda lainnya, dan pembicaraan yang tidak penting mulai mengalihkan topik yang tadi sempat jadi bahan pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali bernafas lega. Dia sudah bingung dengan omongan teman-temannya itu apalagi saat menyakut namanya dengan segelintir nama pemuda yang katanya menyukai Hinata Hyuuga, dia sangat malu mendengarnya. Sekarang gadis itu tengah duduk disebuah bangku panjang yang ada di halaman sekolahnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai," Gumamnya sambil melihat benda kotak dengan jarum jam di dalamnya yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sebaiknya aku ke kelas."

Baru saja Hinata akan berdiri dari duduknya, matanya tidak sengaja melihat bunga mawar merah yang ada tepat di sebelah bangku panjang yang ia duduki. "Cantik." Gumamnya lagi, tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh mawar merah yang menawan itu.

"Aww." Ringisnya pelan, gadis itu menatap jari telunjuknya yang mengeluarkan darah –tadi saat ingin menyentuh bunga itu, jarinya tidak sengaja tertusuk duri yang dimiliki bunga mawar merah itu. Hinata mendekatkan jarinya ke bibirnya, ingin menghisap darahnya sendiri dan menahan rasa perih yang muncul.

Greb.

"Eh?" Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sini aku bersihkan." Ujar pemuda berambut pirang yang menggenggam tangan Hinata.

_Blush_.

Seketika wajahnya memerah merona. Sekarang pemuda bermata biru cerah di depannya menghisap darah yang ada dijari telunjuknya. Hinata terpaku melihat pemuda itu.

"Manis." Ucapnya setelah selesai menghisap darah Hinata.

"E-eh." Hinata terpaku, tangannya bergetar. Pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu sekarang sedang menyeringai memperlihatkan taringnya yang sedikit panjang.

"Kyaa!" Reflek gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu berteriak kencang. Dia mendorong pemuda yang di depannya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aduduh," Pemuda itu meringis pelan kemudian dia merapikan kemeja putih yang dibalut blazer coklat dan celana panjang coklat tuanya. "Yah… tidak salah lagi. Pasti dia!" Ucap pemuda itu semangat, senyuman tipis hadir menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Hinata menuju bangkunya, dia terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya. Mukanya memerah padam mengingat pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di halaman sekolah tadi, menghisap darah yang ada dijarinya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak wajar.

"Hei, Hinata-_san_! Tadi kau kemana saja?" Tanya gadis bercepol dua yang duduk di depannya.

"I-itu, tadi aku ke halaman sekolah." Jawab Hinata gugup, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Begitu ya. Eh iya, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Kiba, ada murid baru dan sepertinya dia sekelas dengan kita." Ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Murid baru?" Hinata tampak berpikir, sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah terkejut. 'Jangan-jangan…' Batinnya.

"_Ohayou_ anak-anak!" Seorang guru berambut silver dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, memasuki kelas yang berubah menjadi hening.

"_Ohayou_ Kakashi-_sensei_!"

"Nah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lho. Namikaze-_san_ silakan masuk." Ucap Kakashi Hatake –guru bermasker itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang memasuki kelas itu. Mata birunya menjelajah sekeliling kelas. 'Dapat!' Batinnya, saat melihat gadis berambut biru tengah duduk diurutan bangku paling belakang tengah menatapnya kaget.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. "Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze, mohon bantuannya!"

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Murid-murid dengan senangnya pergi keluar kelas, melepaskan penat yang ada dikepala mereka. Naruto –murid baru yang asuk di kelas 2-B terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman barunya.

"Hei, Naruto! Kenapa kau pindah sekolah?" Tanya Kiba yang duduk di depan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Hm, aku sedang mencari seseorang." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa?" Tanya Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkannya." Jawab Naruto lagi, pandangannya beralih ke arah gadis yang dicarinya.

"Bodoh." Perkataan pemuda berambut hitam mencuat sukses membuat urat kekesalan Naruto muncul.

"Hei kau! Diam saja." Balas Naruto sengit.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ingin mencari 'sesuatu' tapi kau tidak tahu 'sesuatu' itu. Bodoh." Ujar pemuda berwajah dingin itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap kesal pemuda yang memanggilnya 'bodoh' itu. "Oi, _Teme _kau menggangu!" Ucapnya.

"Apa kau bilang '_Teme'_? Hn, _Dobe_ kau berisik!" Ucap Sasuke –pemuda berambut hitam mencuat itu semakin dingin. Dan, terjadilah perang tatap menatap dengan aura membunuh.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_san_, kau mau ikut ke kantin?" Tanya Tenten membalikkan badannya menatap Hinata yang duduk di belakangnya.

"A-aku sepertinya tidak bisa, aku akan ke perpustakaan." Jawab gadis bermata ungu keabu-abuan itu sambil merapihkan buku-bukunya."

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kantin dulu ya?" Ujar Tenten seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya kecil sebagai jawaban.

Hinata berjalan menuju ruang perpustakaan, pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh pemuda yang menjadi murid baru di kelasnya itu. Bukan hanya itu saja, gadis pemalu itu juga memikirkan kejadian pagi tadi saat di halaman sekolah. _Blush_. Pipinya kembali bersemu merah, kala mengingat pemuda tersebut menghisap jari telunjuknya yang berdarah. Gadis itu mencoba menghilangkan pemikirannya itu.

Setelah sampai di perpustakaan, Hinata segera mencari buku yang ingin ia pinjam. Dia berjalan menuju rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Mata berwarna ungu keabu-abuan itu melirik setiap buku di rak coklat itu. Dapat, matanya melihat buku berwarna biru yang sedang ia cari. Jari lentiknya mencoba menggapai buku tersebut, tapi belum ia sentuh buku itu, tangannya sudah digenggam seseorang.

Greb.

"Eh? Kyaa." Spontan Hinata berteriak. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja ditarik oleh seseorang. Sekarang pemuda berambut pirang yang memeliki tiga goresan horizontal dikedua pipinya berdiri di hadapan Hinata yang hanya berjarak satu kepalan tangan saja. Gadis itu membeku melihat apa yang ada di depannya, wajahnya memerah padam, jantungnya juga berdegup kencang, dan satu detik kemudian pandangannya buram. Yang terakhir ia lihat hanya iris biru safir yang bersinar cerah.

.

.

.

"Hah, kenapa bisa pingsan?" Gumam pemuda berambut pirang sambil melihat gadis yang duduk di depannya tengah bersandar pada dinding sambil memejamkan matanya.

Naruto merendahkan badannya, menatap Hinata yang masih tertidur, menatap setiap lekukan wajahnya yang menggemaskan. Pemuda itu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena secara tidak sadar tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh wajah manis milik gadis berambut biru itu. "Hei, bangunlah." Ucapnya agak keras dan sepertinya berhasil, gadis di depannya itu mulai membuka matanya.

"Eng," Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, setelah benar-benar sepenuhnya sadar, dia langsung berdiri. Tapi, karena Naruto yang ada di depanya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat membuat kepala mereka beradu. "Aww." Rintihnya pelan, mengelus dahinya yang agak memerah karena bertabrakkan dengan dahi seseorang yang ada di depannya. 'Eh? Seseorang?' Batinnya sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aduh, kau ini ceroboh sekali." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus dahinya juga.

Seakan ada sesuatu yang menyerangnya, gadis itu membeku di tempat. Tubuhnya entah kenapa menjadi kaku, pandangannya masih menatap seorang murid baru yang ada di kelasnya.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya. "Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya, tangan kanannya melambai-lambai di depan wajah Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata langsung berdiri lagi, dia menjauh sedikit dari pemuda itu. "K-kau siapa?" Tanyanya, pipinya masih memerah karena pemuda itu.

"He? Bukannya aku sudah memperkenalan diriku ya?" Naruto segera bangkit berdiri, dia mendekati gadis itu. semakin dia mendekati gadis itu, semakin pula gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya mundur ke belakang. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Aku datang ke sini untuk mencari tunaganku yaitu… kau."

_**To Be Continued**_

_Yaa~ haloo semuanya~ Ghifia membawa Fic ini spesial buat sahabat aku yang ulang tahun tanggal 14 juli kemarin. Maaf lama… Yah, ini hadiah kecil buat dia. _

_Oke adakah yang ingin mereview fic ini? Aku menunggu komentar kalian tentang fic yang entah kenapa jadinya aneh seperti ini. Jangan lupa review ya~_

_._**'.Ghifia Kuraudo.'.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Syarat

"Tu-tunangan? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata, gadis itu terus melangkah mundur menjauhi pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Iya, betul. Kau itu tunanganku, dan juga kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantuku." Jawab Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti." Keringat dingin menetes membasahi wajah manisnya, kala pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah berada tepat di depannya. Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa melangkah mundur lagi karena tembok berwarna putih di belakang Hinata, menghalanginya. Dia baru sadar kalau sekarang ia berada di atap sekolah.

"Aku juga sedikit tidak mengerti, tapi, yang jelas kau yang hanya bisa membantuku untuk memenuhi syarat yang harus kupenuhi," Naruto membungkukkan badannya–memberi hormat pada Hinata. Dia mengulurkan tangannya menggapai tangan gadis berambut biru itu, lalu mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Aww." Hinata meringis pelan, karena Naruto menggigit jari telunjuknya dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari jarinya.

"Kau akan jadi milikku." Ucap Naruto setelah menghisap darah gadis itu, dia menegakkan badannya–menyeringai menatap Hinata.

"_Va-va-vampire_!" Teriak Hinata sambil mendorong jatuh Naruto, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aduduh, kenapa dia selalu mendorongku?" Gumamnya sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya yang beradu dengan kerasnya lantai atap sekolah.

_**Disclaimer**__ : Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Warning**__ : Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Typos, dan yang lainnya._

_**Pairing **__: NaruHina ^^_

.

_~Special Fic for my lovely best friend~_

.

_**Chapter 2**__ : Syarat_

.

.

**My Fiancee**

Hinata menghentikan larinya, napasnya memburu akibat berlari dengan kecepatan diatas rata-ratanya saat berlari. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat, mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," Gumamnya sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin kalau dia _vampire_." Dia kembali berjalan menelusuri koridor yang mulai sepi karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"Hinata-_san_." Suara panggilan seseorang yang menepuk bahu Hinata, membuatnya tersadar dari pikirannya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah samping kirinya. "Eh, Tenten-_san_?" Ucapnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Tenten dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

"A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jelas Hinata. Dia berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran kejadian tadi.

"Begitu ya. Oh ya, kau sedang apa di sini? Pelajaran mungkin sudah dimulai lho." Ucap gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Aaa, tadi aku sedang…"

"Sedang bersamaku." Ujar pemuda berambut pirang memotong ucapan Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping Hinata.

"E-eh?" Mata ungu keabu-abuan milik Hinata melebar, melihat pemuda yang sekarang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Naruto-_san_? Sejak kapan kalian menjadi akrab?" Tanya Tenten heran, gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada mereka berdua.

"Baru saja." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Um, Tenten-_san_, ayo kita ke kelas. A-aku duluan, Namikaze-_san_. Permisi." Pamitnya kikuk sambil menarik lengan Tenten, lalu segera pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Hinata-_san_, kau kenapa? Dan sepertinya kau punya hubungan dengan Naruto-_san_ ya?" Tanya Tenten jahil, mata coklatnya mengerling menggoda pada Hinata.

"E-eh bu-bukan seperti itu." Jawab Hinata terbata-bata, pipinya merona merah. Sementara Tenten terkekeh pelan.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Naruto sambil mengikuti kedua gadis yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu. "Kenapa kalian meniggalkanku? Kita 'kan sekelas." Ujarnya.

"Ah, iya betul juga, kalau begitu, ayo!" Seru Tenten. Ketiga murid itu berjalan dalam diam menuju kelas mereka.

Hinata yang merasa tidak nyaman karena ada Naruto di samping kanannya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, keringat dingin mulai menetes, membasahi wajahnya yang berubah agak pucat karena takut.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

Deg.

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat Naruto menyentuh bahunya dan berbisik tepat ditelinganya. Dia menoleh kaku pada pemuda yang masih memamerkan senyumannya itu. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Hinata-_san_, sepertinya kau tegang sekali, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Tenten khawatir.

"Aaa, itu…"

"Waa, Hinata sepertinya jarimu berdarah. Ayo, kita ke ruang kesehatan." Ajak Naruto yang memegang tangan Hinata.

"I-ini hanya…"

"Ayo, cepat. Kalau begitu, Tenten, kau ke kelas saja duluan." Ujar Naruto pada Tenten yang hanya bisa menaikkan satu alisnya. Gadis bercepol dua itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Kedua orang yang berbeda _gender_ itu memasuki ruang kesehatan. Gadis berambut biru panjang itu tampak tidak nyaman dengan pemuda yang tengah mencari plaster dikotak obat.

"Oi, Hinata, kemana _sensei_ yang menjaga ruang kesehatan ini?" Tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian yang tadi tercipta.

"Mungkin sedang keluar." Jawab Hinata dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar tanpa menoleh pada pemuda itu.

"Begitu… ah, ketemu." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan plaster berwarna coklat yang dipegangnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Hinata yang membelakanginya. "Hei, maaf, karena menghisap darahmu, jarimu itu jadi terluka. Mungkin aku berlebihan." Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya itu.

Hinata tetap diam, tanpa menoleh pada Naruto, dia menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Hei, kenapa kau pergi? Jujur saja, aku memang benar-benar membutuhkanmu dan juga… sepertinya aku ketagihan akan darahmu." Pemuda yang mempunyai tiga goresan dikedua pipinya itu menyeringai senang.

"Ja-jadi, kau benar-benar _vampire_?"

"Hm, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, sepertinya begitu." Naruto mendekati gadis itu dan meraih tangannya, lalu menempelkan plaster pada jarinya.

"A-aku…"

"Sssttt, diam," Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Hinata. "Sepertinya kalau berdekatan denganmu, aku jadi ingin mencicipi darahmu lagi. Boleh 'kan?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"E-eh? A-aku tidak mau." Hinata langsung menjauh pada Naruto, baru saja dia ingin berlari keluar, tangan Naruto sudah menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara. Seteguk saja ya? Bagaimana, boleh ya?" Tanyanya lagi yang masih memasang wajah _innocent_. Masih dalam menggenggam tangan Hinata, tangan yang satunya memilin pelan helaian rambut biru milik Hinata dan menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya, lalu jemarinya meraih leher putih Hinata. Wajahnya mendekati leher putih Hinata–yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat menggoda itu.

"Kyaa,"

Brukk.

Naruto jatuh terduduk akibat 'sentuhan kecil' dari Hinata. Pemuda itu meringis pelan sambil mengusap punggungnya lagi yang berbenturan dengan tembok putih dibelakangnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Me-menjauhlah dariku." Seru Hinata, tubuhnya menegang kaku, wajahnya juga sudah merah padam. Gadis itu langsung berlari keluar dengan cepat.

"Hei, Hinata! Tunggu!" Teriak Naruto. "Aduduh, dia benar-benar suka mendorongku. Padahalkan hanya setduk saja, masa tidak boleh." Ringisnya.

__*My Fiancee*__

"Sial! Aku pikir ini akan mudah." Umpat Naruto, pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa _single _berwarna hijau lumut di _apartment_-nya.

Dia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi saat di sekolah barunya. Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu terus-menerus menghindarinya. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang, lagipula masih banyak waktu dan juga dia 'kan baru sampai di Konoha kemarin pagi, lalu besoknya ia harus segera sekolah di _Konoha Gaoka High School_, tepat di mana tunangannya itu berada. Dia sangat lelah karenanya.

"Huft, sepertinya tidur sebentar akan sangat menyenangkan." Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, perlahan kedua kelopak matanya tertutup. Baru saja ia akan menyelami dunia mimpinya, tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka keras.

Brakk.

"Naruto!"

"Eh?" Kedua mata berwarna birunya melebar sempurna melihat dua orang yang sangat tidak asing baginya sekarang sudah memeluknya–lebih tepatnya, seorang wanita berambut merah panjang saja yang memeluknya.

"_Okaa-san_?" Satu alisnya mengangkat naik, menandakan Naruto yang masih bingung dengan kedatangan dua orang yang sangat disayanginya. Lalu, matanya melirik pria berambut pirang yang hampir mirip dengannya–kecuali garis dipipinya– yang berdiri di belakang wanita itu. "_Otou-san_? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu? Memangnya tidak boleh?" Tanya wanita berambut merah itu memasang tampang horror.

"Ti-tidak kok." Bantah Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ini keinginan _Okaa-san_ mu. Dia merindukanmu Naruto. Dan juga, ada hal yang belum kami sampaikan padamu." Jelas Minato–kepala keluarga Namikaze itu mendekati istri dan anaknya.

"Hehe," Kushina melepaskan pelukannya. Wanita yang sekarang bermarga Namikaze itu tersenyum lebar, tapi, lama-kelamaan senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai jahil. "Bagaimana dengan tunanganmu, Naruto? Cantik 'kan?" Tanyanya jahil.

"A-apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Sangkalnya, Naruto menoleh ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan wanita itu.

Minato tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya itu. "Jangan menyangkal, Naruto. Tadi, kami berdua melihatmu saat di atap sekolah barumu tadi." Ucapnya.

"E-eh." Samar-samar terlihat rona merah diwajah Naruto karena tertangkap basah kedua orangtuanya kalau dia saat itu berkata sesuatu yang baru kali pertamanya ia ucapkan, ditambah lagi saat pemuda itu mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu dan menghisap darahnya. Ugh, rasanya malu sekali.

"Kyaa! Naru-_chan_ sudah besar." Kushina berteriak histeris sambil memeluk anaknya lagi.

"Ugh, _Kaa-san_, sesak nih." Ucap Naruto.

Kushina melepaskan pelukan mautnya. Dia kemudian menghampiri Minato dan merangkul lengan pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu. "Ah, Minato, aku jadi ingat masa-masa kita dulu."

"Iya, aku juga mengingatnya. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja kau datang dan berkata kau membutuhkanku." Sambung Minato mengingat-ingat kejadian dulu saat Kushina yang tiba-tiba datang kedalam kehidupannya.

"Itu mungkin masa-masa terberat untukku karena aku seorang wanita. Aku jadi terlihat mengejar-ngejarmu padahal kau yang mengejarku." Ucap Kushina menatap Minato yang terlihat malu karena wanita yang dicintainya itu masih ingat kejadian dulu.

"Kau juga saat itu 'kan membutuhkan darahku, Kushina. Jadi, bukan hanya aku saja yang mengejar-ngejarmu, kau juga mengejarku Kushina." Minato tersenyum jahil ke arah Kushina yang merona merah.

Merasa diabaikan, Naruto memajukan bibirnya. "Hei, _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_, kalau kalian ingin bernostalgia jangan di sini. Aku merasa menjadi pengaggu saja," Naruto memasang wajah kesal. Ah, dia jadi teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, kenapa _Okaa-san_ bisa tahu kejadian tadi di sekolah?" Tanyanya heran.

Minato dan Kushina yang sudah selesai dengan acara bernostalgia ria mereka, kemabali menatap Naruto. "Oh, soal itu. Kau tahu 'kan Naruto kalau keturunan Uzumaki itu memiliki sel _vampire_." Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Nah, karena _Kaa-san_ termasuk keturunan Uzumaki, jadi _Kaa-san_ bisa melayang." Jelas Kushina.

"Melayang?" Naruto menatap heran kedua orangtuanya.

"Maksud _Okaa-san_ mu itu terbang." Jelas Minato. Naruto yang sudah mulai mengerti hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Minato, lebih enak disebut melayang daripada terbang!" Ujar Kushina.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Itu melayang bukan terbang." Ujar Minato mengalah.

"Eh, tunggu dulu sepertinya ada satu lagi yang kurang." Naruto mulai berpikir kembali. "Oh iya, bagaimana _Tou-san_ juga bisa tahu? Apa Tou-san juga bisa terbang?" Tanyanya.

Kushina yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto, mendelik tajam ke arah anaknya. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Kushina, menelan ludahnya. "Err, maksudnya melayang! Haha, apa Tou-san juga bisa melayang?" Ralat Naruto.

"Itu sebenarnya…" Belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kushina langsung memotongnya.

"Kalau itu sih mudah. Caranya tinggal memberikan darah _Kaa-san_ pada _Tou-san_ mu. Yah, walaupun waktunya hanya dua jam saja." Jelas Kushina.

"Oh, begitu." Naruto kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tunggu! Berarti aku juga bisa?"

__*My Fiancee*__

Gadis berambut biru panjang itu segera memasuki kamarnya, tidak menghiraukan tatapan heran dari kakak sepupu dan adiknya itu.

"_Onee-chan_, kenapa ya?" Tanya gadis berambut coklat panjang yang memiliki mata sama seperti Hinata. Gadis berumur duabelas tahun itu menoleh kepada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Mungkin sedang ada masalah." Jawab pemuda yang juga bermata sama dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata merebahkan dirinya, pikirannya kini melayang pada kejadian tadi saat di sekolah.

"Apa benar, dia itu _vampire_?" Gumamnya pelan. Mata ungu keabu-abuan miliknya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tidak, tidak, mana mungkin ada seorang vampire dijaman yang seperti ini?" Dia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menepis pikirannya tadi.

'Tapi…'

_Blush_.

Pipinya merona merah mengingat saat pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto Namikaze itu mengecup punggung tangannya dan… menghisap darahnya.

"A-apa dia benar-benar _vampire_?"

__*My Fiancee*__

"Syarat?"

"Ya, syarat. Waktu itu _Tou-san_ ingin memberitahumu, tapi kau malah cepat-cepat pergi ke Konoha." Ucap Minato pada anak tunggalnya yang tidak terima dengan hal tersebut.

"Kenapa harus ada syarat? Itu tidak adil!" Ujar Naruto sambil mendengus kesal.

"Hei, kau ini Naruto! Syarat itu 'kan sudah ada sebelum kau lahir, lagipula itu sudah turun-temurun, jadi kau harus mematuhinya." Ucap Kushina yang duduk di sofa panjang berwarna hijau lumut bersama Minato.

"Ya, ya, ya. Lalu, apa syaratnya?" Tanya Naruto dengan malas.

"Pertama. Kau harus mendapatkan darah tunanganmu. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya bukan?" Ujar Minato sambil meminum teh yang sudah disediakan oleh Kushina.

"Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengan Hinata Hyuuga dan aku sudah mendapatkan darahnya." Ucap Naruto senang karena syarat pertama sangat mudah.

"Hebat! Padahal _Kaa-san_ saat mencari _Tou-san _sangat susah." Ujar Kushina bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, Kaa-san, bau Hinata sangat lezat, jadi aku bisa tahu cepat." Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang fokus dulu pada syarat selanjutnya," Ujar Minato. "Kedua. Kau dan tunanganmu harus mempunyai ikatan."

"Eh, ikatan? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau harus temukan sendiri, Naruto." Ujar Kushina sambil menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Itu curang!" Seru pemuda itu keras.

"Berisik, Naruto!" Bentak Kushina memasang wajah_ horror_.

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung ciut. "Ya, _Okaa-san_."

Minato yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum. "Terakhir. Tunanganmu mempunyai segel dibahunya, dan tugasmu harus bisa melepaskan segel itu."

"Apa-apaan itu, aku tidak bisa!" Ujar Naruto kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau akan terus menjadi seorang _vampire_, Naruto." Pernyataan Kushina itu membuat Naruto membeku.

"Memang tidak bisa mencoba cara lain? Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang _vampire_! Lihat saja kulit eksotisku hilang menjadi pucat seperti ini." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menunjukkan kulitnya yang kalau menjadi vampire akan berubah pucat. "Kalau aku menjadi _vampire_ terus, bisa-bisa kulit eksotisku menghilang selamanya. Huwaa! Bagaimana ini?" Ujarnya cemas.

Kedua orangtuanya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ akan kelakuan anaknya itu.

"Baiklah! Besok, syarat kedua akan kupenuhi!" Ucap Naruto semangat, tangan kanannya mengepal ke atas. Mata birunya juga berkilat membara.

_**To Be Continued**_

_Yups, haiho semuanya~ maaf menunggu lama. Hehe, chap kali ini aku ubah pembatasnya karena chap kemarin ancur sekali, habis aku gak ngecek dulu sih jadinya begitu deh, hehe #plak Sekarang saatnya bales review._

_**Cherry PurpleUchiha**__ : Makasih^^ maaf gak bisa update kilat -_-V_

_**ILA**__ : Ya~ aku juga penggemar NaruHina lho! kita sama dong! #sksd, makasih^^ udah mau nunggu._

_**atacchan **__: Salam kenal juga~ eh? Alurnya kecepetan ya? Aku bakal berusaha keras. Makasih^^_

_**ImnH-chan**__ : Salam kenal juga~ makasih^^. Haha,iya semoga Naru bisa nikah sama Hina, aminn. Maaf gak bisa update kilat -_-V_

_**Tantand**__ : Pastinya terkejut. Se-senpai? Waduh, jadi malu *blushing* panggil biasa aja, oke? Maaf gak bisa update kilat -_-V Makasih^^_

_**Fiyui-chan**__ : Hai juga Fiyui-chan~ he? Gak ngerti? Lama-lama juga bakal ngerti kok. Fic nya panjang? Masa sih? Aku usahaain deh bakal ada SasuSaku, tapi tergantung mood-ku ya? #plakk Hehe, makasih^^_

_**Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan**__ : Makasih^^ Iya, semoga aku semangat terus._

_**OraRi HinaRa**__ : Ya~ Naru memang keren… entah mengapa, aku buat Naru begini, hehe. He-eh, semoga Hina gak selalu pingsan. Kalo itu yang tahu cuma Naruto, apa dia udah suka atau belum sama tunangannya. Makasih^^_

_**Namikaze Resta**__ : Penasaran? Di chap ini udah gak penasaran lagi 'kan? Maaf gak bisa update kilat -_-V Makasih^^_

_Hoho, makasih yang udah nge-review, yang ngebaca diem-diem, yang nge-fave diem-diem, dan alert-nya yaaa~ Ehm, sekarang boleh aku minta review kalian lagi? Jangan lupa review yaa… _

_.__**'.Ghifia Kuraudo.'.**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencana

Seorang gadis kini berada dalam tumpukan buku-buku yang berserakkan di kamarnya. Gadis berambut biru itu mengamati satu persatu halaman buku yang baru ia temukan. Mata ungu keabu-abuannya fokus membaca sederet huruf yang berjajar rapi di sana.

"Cara menangkal _vampire_," gumamnya pelan.

Hinata Hyuuga tengah membaca buku dongeng tentang _vampire _saat ia masih kecil. Kemudian, ia menutup buku bersampul ungu kehitaman itu. Senyuman senang hadir di wajahnya yang manis.

"Aku akan menyiapkannya."

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Typos, minim deskrip!**_

_**Pairing : NaruHina ^^**_

**.**

_**~Special fic for my lovely best friend~**_

**.**

_**Chapter 3 : Rencana**_

**.**

**.**

**My Fiancee**

Pemuda berambut pirang tengah duduk nyaman di bangkunya. Pikirannya kini melayang, memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk bisa mendapatkan Hinata dan menjalankan syarat yang diberikan. Dia menatap ruangan kelas yang mulai penuh dengan murid-murid. Mata birunya menjelajah ke segala arah untuk mencari seseorang. Nihil. Gadis itu belum datang.

"Apa dia tidak masuk sekolah karena aku ya?" tanyanya sendiri, wajahnya berubah cemberut saat memikirkan jikalau gadis itu tidak datang ke sekolah karena dirinya. "Ah, aku salah. Dia datang," gumamnya, ketika menyadari ada aroma khas yang masuk melalui indra penciumannya—yang sekarang sangat tajam. Seringai kecil tampak di wajahnya.

"O-ohayou," sapa gadis berambut biru panjang saat memasuki kelas. Suara sapaannya—yang memang pelan—seakan tertelan oleh kebisingan di kelasnya. Setidaknya dia tidak menjadi bahan tontonan pagi ini. Dengan langkah pelan dia menuju bangkunya di urutan paling belakang.

**Glek**.

Tanpa terasa Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dia baru ingat kalau Pemuda Aneh itu ternyata duduk di sebelahnya! Dengan mantab ia duduk di bangkunya. 'Tenang… aku sudah menyiapkan rencana,' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ohayou, Hinata!" sapa Naruto dengan senyuman yang sengaja ia buat super duper manis. Iris birunya terlihat berkilat, diam-diam seringai kecil muncul di bibirnya. "Rencana akan segera dijalankan," bisiknya pelan.

__*My Fiancee*__

Seorang pria berwajah tegas kembali membaca tinta yang ditorehkan pada selembar kertas. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, ia memijit-mijit pelan pelipisnya, lalu mengambil teh hijau yang tersedia pada meja di sampingnya.

"Sudah saatnya…" ujarnya pelan, suaranya yang berat serta berwibawa menggema di ruangan tradisional khas Jepang. Iris pucatnya melirik taman kecil yang disediakan di depan kamar itu sebagai penghias. Keadaan di dalam kamar itu menjadi hening, hanya ditemani dengan riak-riak air kolam yang ada di taman itu. "Baiklah."

__*My Fiancee*__

Bel tanda pelajaran selesai, berbunyi. Semua murid keluar dari ruang kelas masing-masing. Satu tujuan mereka yang sedang kelaparan; kantin. Teman-teman Hinata sebelumnya sudah mengajak gadis berambut biru itu untuk ke kantin, tetapi ia baru ingat satu hal; bahwa buku yang akan dipinjamnya belum ia ambil. Maka dari itu ia berjalan keluar, menuju perpustakaan. Kaki jenjangnya mulai menapaki satu persatu ubin berwana krem tua. Bibirnya pun mulai mengeluarkan senandung kecil. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat siap untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

Dari balik dinding, Naruto mengamati setiap inci gerakan Hinata. Murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang di koridor itu, memadangnya dengan tatapan aneh, bahkan ada yang secara terang-terangan dengan menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda yang bersembunyi di balik dinding itu. Naruto yang merasakan semua tatapan menghujaninya, melihat sekelilingnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat bingung dan tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang memandangnya, ia mengikuti Hinata lagi diam-diam. Ckck, tahukah kau, Naruto? Perbuatanmu ini sudah seperti seorang _stalker_.

.

.

.

Mata Hinata berbinar-binar senang—buku yang dicarinya sekarang sudah ia dapatkan. Ia mendongak menatap sekitarnya, pepustakaan kali ini sangat sepi pengunjung—hanya segelintir murid di sana. Yah, sebenarnya perpustakaan memang jarang dikunjungi, padahal menurutnya buku-buku yang disediakan bagus. "Saatnya membaca," ujarnya pelan, lalu mendekati meja yang disediakan di sana.

Naruto menatap Hinata dari balik rak penyimpan buku yang menjulang tinggi. Iris biru secerah langit itu terus-menerus mengikuti pergerakan objeknya—bahkan kedipan mata Hinata tidak satu pun yang terlewatkan. "Misi dimulai…" ucapnya.

Naruto melangkah mendekati Hinata, sebelumnya ia sudah mengambil satu buku. Dengan gerakan pelan ia duduk di depan gadis berambut biru yang tampak serius dengan objeknya. Ya, sangat serius sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada orang yang duduk di depannya. Merasa diabaikan, Naruto mulai membuat suara-suara, ia membolak-balik halaman buku dangan kasar serta mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya.

Tidak ada respon.

Kedutan kesal muncul di dahinya. Ini bukan cara yang benar, pikirnya. Akhirnya ia melempar potongan kertas yang sudah diremas hingga menjadi bola kecil, lalu melemparnya sampai mengenai mahkota biru gadis itu.

Tidak ada respon.

Oke! Sekarang dua perempatan muncul di dahinya, tangannya mengepal. Ia menggeram kesal. Apa lagi yang akan membuat Hinata mengalihkan perhatian dari buku usang itu? Heh, bukannya dirinya jauh lebih menarik daripada buku usang seperti itu. Siapa sih, yang tidak melirik seorang Naruto Namikaze; baik, ramah, supel, tampan, dan lain-lain—ah walaupun dia tidak sepintar Einstein, tidak masalah bukan? Oh jangan lupa, lihat kulit eksotisnya ini yang sangat dibanggakannya. Bukannya sempurna?

"Ehem!" Naruto berdehem keras.

Tidak ada respon.

Apa-apaan gadis ini! Menyebalkan, pikirnya lagi. Naruto menghela napasnya. Kenapa susah sekali sih? Akhirnya dengan _mood _yang sudah dihancurkan gadis itu (Naruto memutuskan secara sepihak) ia menyapa gadis itu dengan malas, "Hai, Hinata."

"O-oh, hai." Hinata dengan terkejut membalas sapaannya. Sepertinya dari tadi ia memang tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang duduk satu meja dengannya.

Tuh 'kan dia mengabaikanku, pikir Naruto kesal. Matanya terpejam, ia memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya. Namun, pikirannya tadi terabaikan. Sepertinya tadi dia mendengar suara Hinata. Eh? Tunggu! Berarti…

Naruto membuka matanya, mendapati Hinata yang melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus heran. Bodoh! Bodoh sekali ia, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?" suara halus itu mengalun sampai ke telinga pemuda di depannya. Sebenarnya ia ragu ditambah takut saat bersama Naruto, tetapi cepat-cepat ditepisnya pikiran itu. 'Tenang aku sudah punya rencana,' ujar Hinata dalam hati, menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Erm…" Naruto menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah. Kenapa ia jadi lupa dialog yang akan dimainkannya? Pemuda itu melirik ke segala arah dengan gusar. Ternyata ditatap Hinata bisa membuatnya seperti ini. "Ehem, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin," ucapnya sambil mencoba menatap lurus ke arah tunangannya. Tunggu dulu, bukannya Hinata saja tidak percaya kalau ia adalah tunangannya?

"I-itu… ya tidak apa." suara Hinata terdengar bergetar. Ia menunduk—berpura-pura membaca kembali buku itu.

_Great_! Naruto kau sudah membuatnya takut!

Naruto meringis pelan. Apa yang telah ia perbuat sampai gadis di depannya ini terlihat ketakutan? Ohh, jangan lupa Naruto, kau telah dengan seenaknya menghisap darahnya tanpa permisi! Jelas saja dia takut. Siapa sih yang tidak takut, kalau ada orang asing tiba-tiba saja mengaku kalau ia tunangannya dan menghisap darahnya seperti _vampire_? Pasti semuanya takut. Tunggu! Jadi statusnya ini apa? Manusia? _Vampire_? Atau setengah dari kedua-duanya?

"Ma-maaf?"

Suara halus itu kembali terdengar, membuat Naruto yang sedang asyik dengan pikirannya kembali sadar. Sial! Dia pasti sudah seperti orang bodah sekarang, rutuknya kesal. "Aaa, iya. Ehm, Hinata… sebenarnya ada hal yang aku harus bilang padamu," ucapnya pelan. Naruto ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa panas. Tangannya mencengkeram dadanya yang tertutup _blazer_ coklatnya. Ada apa ini?

__*My Fiancee*__

Wanita berambut merah panjang itu sekali lagi meneguk teh melatinya, jari-jarinya yang lentik membalikkan halaman majalah _fashion_ di atas meja bulat di depannya. Kushina mengela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. "Mungkin ini saatnya…" ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada foto yang berjejer rapi di meja bulat itu. Apartemen putra tunggalnya kini sudah bersih dan rapi. "Semoga kau bisa menghadapinya Naruto."

**Drrtt…**

Iris abu-abu kehitamannya kembali teralihkan. Ponsel _touch screen_ berwana hitamnya bergetar. Dahinya berkerut, segera ia ambil ponselnya.

"Jangan khawatir."

Dia membaca sederetan tulisan di ponselnya itu. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. E-mail dari sang suami membuatnya bisa tenang. Kekehan geli keluar dari bibirnya. "Dasar, Minato," ujarnya pelan, lalu kembali meneruskan kegiatan sebelumnya.

__*My Fiancee*__

Naruto merasakan ada yang lain dengan tubuhnya. Rasa sakit dan panas mulai menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan samapai menyentuh meja kotak itu. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan sakit.

Hinata yang bingung segera menghampiri Naruto. Dia bisa melihat sedikit wajah murid baru itu memucat. Dengan perasaan ragu-ragu, ia mengulurkan tangannya menyetuh pundak Naruto. Digoyangkannya pundak pemuda itu. "Naruto-_kun_? K-kau tidak apa?" tanyanya berusaha setenang mungkin. Hinata semakin tidak tenang saat mendengar ringisan kesakitan dari Naruto. "Tu-tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencari bantuan," ujarnya cepat. Ia mulai berbalik arah, tetapi belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan sudah menahannya.

"Ja-jangan pergi!" seru Naruto sambil meringis pelan. Ia bangun dari duduknya. "A-aku tidak apa," dustanya. Iris birunya menatap iris pucat milik Hinata. Tubuh Hinata yang lebih pendek membuat Naruto harus sedikit menunduk.

Hinata semakin khawatir, pikirannya sudah tidak bisa tenang lagi. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini ruang perpustakaan malah sepi? Kemana orang-orang yang tadi ada di sini? Pikiran seperti itu terus memenuhi otaknya. Akhirnya, dengan sisa ketenangan yang ia punya, Hinata membantu Naruto untuk berjalan ke arah ruang kesehatan yang untungnya dekat dengan perpustakaan. "Ayo, kita ke ruang kesehatan!" serunya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya. Dia merasa ada yang menyangga tubuhnya. Mata birunya terbuka, melihat Hinata di sampingnya sedang berusaha membantunya berjalan. Darahnya berdesir cepat, jantungnya pun berdetak dari biasanya. Leher putih bersih tertangkap oleh matanya. Ada hasrat yang kian membesar dalam dirinya.

**Brak**.

Hinata tersentak saat merasakan kedua tangan Naruto yang mencengkeram bahunya. Punggungnya terasa sakit saat di dorong sampai membentur dinding. "Naruto-_kun_?" iris pucatnya membulat. Saat ini Naruto menghimpitnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih memegang bahunya. Matanya menatap Naruto yang seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Dia baru sadar, kulit pemuda itu memucat, matanya yang berwana biru cerah sekarang menjadi lebih kelam, dan dia melihat ada taring panjang di mulutnya.

"Hina—" Naruto mangatur napasnya, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajahnya. "A-aku…" sedetik kemudian Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. "Aku ingin minum."

"E-eh? Ta-tapi—" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Tubuh Hinata merinding saat merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Naruto. Rasa panas mejalar ke pipinya. Naruto semakin mendekat, kulitnya terasa dingin. Dingin sekali—bahkan mungkin mampu membuatnya membeku. Tangannya segera menghalangi tubuh Naruto yang terus menghimpitnya. "Na-Naruto-_kun_…" ketakutan semakin masuk ke dalam pikirannya, sampai membuatnya semakin tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Hi-na-ta…"

Tiba-tiba disaat-saat terakhir, ia baru ingat dengan rencana yang telah ia buat semalam. Dengan cepat tangan kanannya merogoh saku rok kotak-kotaknya. 'Maaf, Naruto-_kun_…' ucapnya dalam hati. Dan dengan kekuatan miliknya, ia mendorong tubuh di depannya.

Naruto meringis merasakan tambahan kesakitan. Ia menatap ke depan, terlihat Hinata yang sedang gemetar bersemu merah padam, dan—

**Pluk**.

"Me-menjauh dariku!" seru Hinata sambil melempar bawang putih yang sudah disiapkan ke tubuh Naruto yang jatuh terduduk.

"Aww." Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran lemparan gadis berambut biru itu. Apa ini? Hidungnya mengendus mencium aroma aneh yang ada di sekelilingnya. Bawang Putih? Perutnya dalam sekejab menjadi mulas dan mual secara bersamaan. Wajahnya yang terlihat pucat semakin pucat ditambah membiru. "Hoek!" Naruto langsung menjauh dari tempatnya terduduk. "Apa-apaan kau i—Hoek!"

Hinata tersenyum lebar menyadari rencananya berhasil. Ternyata buku dongeng saat ia masih kecil tidak hanya mitos semata. Hampir saja ia menjerit senang dan melompat-lompat, jikalau ia tidak melihat Naruto yang terus-menerus membuka mulutnya ingin muntah, tetapi tidak mengeluarkan apa-apa. Hinata dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin pucat. Rasa bersalah memasuki dirinya. Bukannya berlari menjauh, ia medekati pemuda itu. "Naruto-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Naruto tidak menjawab, napasnya tersengal-sengal. "Hoek! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dan kemudian Naruto kembali roboh. Keadaannya kini semakin parah.

"Ma-maaf! Maafkan aku!" jerit Hinata ketakutan. Ia kelabakan sendiri melihat Naruto menjadi seperti itu karenanya. "Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya sendiri sambil mondar-mandir di depan Naruto. Ia tidak mau di cap sebagai pembunuh dan masuk penjara karena hal ini.

"Hosh…" Naruto berusaha mengatur napasnya. Dia yang mendengar perkataan Hinata tadi, sedikit menyeringai. "Hosh, k-kau mau tahu apa yang bisa kau perbuat, eh?"

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan terputus-putus dari Naruto, langsung mendekat ke arahnya, ia berjongkok di hadan pemuda itu. "Apa?"

Seringai Naruto semakin lebar, menampakkan taringnya. "Itu mudah…" dengan sekali hentakan, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Mendorongnya, sehingga gadis itu berada di bawahnya. "Berikan darahmu…"

"Eh?" tubuh Hinata menegang saat, jari-jari Naruto menyingkirkan helaian rambut birunya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ini adalah kesalahannya. Dia ingin menebus kesalahannya. Tangannya mencengkeram blazer milik Naruto dengan keras.

Dan, sedetik kemudian taring Naruto menancap pada leher jenjang Hinata.

Mungkin dengan ini, Naruto bisa menjalankan syarat keduanya dengan mudah. Menjalin ikatan dengan Hinata Hyuuga... ini sungguh menarik. Sebentar lagi ia pasti bisa mendapatkan ikatan itu.

_**To Be Continued**_

_Author Note_

_Hoho, sudah lama tidak berjumpa ya? Hai semua! *teriak gaje* Akhirnya bisa apdet juga. Maaf lama menunggu m(_ _)m Untungnya UAS udah rampung, jadi bisa lanjutin fanfic deh… Gyahaha XD Ternyata jadi anak kelas 9 susah! Belajar mulu! #plak *ya iyalah! Sebentar lagi ujian!* Semoga nilaiku memuaskan… amin! Sudah berapa lamakah aku tidak mengapdet fanfic ku ini? Ckck. Sudahlah, sekarang…_

_Saatnya bales review XD_

_**Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og**__ : Iya, betul! Akhir-akhir ini krisis fic NaruHina. Hiks… sedihnya… *ngelap air mata* Um, gimana ya? Aku sih sebenernya mau bikin fic simple tapi menegangkan, hehe. Kalau rumit , gak tau juga deh #plakk Kalau soal masalah tunangan liat aja nanti, oke? Kekeke~ RnR lagi?_

_**Fiyui-chan **__: Fiyui-chan~ *memlambai-lambai* Huahaha, akhirnya aku apdet juga nih… *gaje* Um, SasuSaku ya? Tunggu aja kelanjutannya, oke? Kita liat apa nanti ada SasuSaku. Aku pingin buat kejutan. Kekeke~ *grin* RnR lagi?_

_**ImnH-chan **__: Aduh, jadi pingin malu *dilempar sandal* Jangan panggil senpai -_-v Aku masih anak bau kencur. Setuju sama kamu, aku juga males nge-review. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi silent reader, hehe. RnR lagi?_

_**ILA**__ : Betul, betul, betul… *niruin Ipin* Apa chap ini Naru juga bertindak tanpa pikir panjang? Hohoho~ RnR lagi?_

_**Uprut**__ : Wah… aku terharu MAX! Makasih atas semangatnya ya XD RnR lagi?_

_**OraRi HinaRa **__: Aduh, senengnya. Kayaknya kamu reviewer paling setia deh ^^v Ya! Naru di sini bisa berubah jadi vampire karena tuntutan klan Uzumaki, hehe. MinaKushi emang hebat! Mereka bisa ter— eh, salah! Maksudnya melayang XD RnR lagi?_

_**Hiko'Ay Natsuciko**__ : Ya, di sini aku buat Naru sangat menghargai kulit eksotis yang dimilikinya, eh, tapi kayaknya Naru terlalu membanggakan kulitnya deh, hehe. Kita liat aja ikatan yang bakal dibuat Naru. Hoho XD RnR lagi?_

_**Namikaze Resta**__ : Maaf gak bisa cepet apdet -_-v Maklum, kelas 9 sangat sibuk. Tapi, sekarang udah apdet XD Masih penasaran, gak? RnR lagi?_

_**Kirei fan fan**__ : Hoho, aku juga paling suka dibagian itu XD Masih penasaran? RnR lagi?_

_**Aoi Ko Mamoru**__ : Salam kenal juga! Makasih… tenang aja aku pasti bakalan apdet! Tapi, mungkin susah kalau kilat, hehe. RnR lagi?_

_Makasih yang udah nge-review dan juga untuk silent reader. Hontou ni arigatou :D dan gomenasai karena gak bisa cepet apdet -_-v Hehe…_

_Hampir lupa! Makasih untuk Lovely-san yang udah memberitahu cara penulisan yang benar ^^ Walaupun aku sendiri gak yakin ini udah bener atau gak...  
><em>

_Nah… sekarang boleh aku minta review-nya? Berikan masukan serta saran kalau kalian berkenan… ditunggu lho! Sampai jumpa lagi XD_

_.__**'.Ghifia Kuraudo.'.**_


End file.
